Spider-Man (SMCU Reboot)
Appearances Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) '' '''Supporting Characters: * Mary Jane Watson '' * Harry Osborn '' '' * Ben Parker '' '' * Mary Parker '' '' '''Antagonists: * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) '' * Dennis Carradine '' '' '''Other Characters: * Eugene "Flash" Thompson '' * Daily Bugle '' '' ** J. Jonah Jameson '' '' ** Betty Brant '' '' ** Eddie Brock Jr. '' '' * Mr. Sullivan * Bernard Houseman '' '' * Philip Watson '' '' * Madeline Watson '' '' * Bone Saw McGraw '' '' * Mendel Stromm '' '' * Maximilian Fargas '' '' * Henry Balkan '' '' * General Slocum '' '' * Genetically-Modified Spider '' '' * Dr. Curt Connors '' '' '''Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * Earth-292929 ** Earth *** United States of America **** New York ***** New York City ****** Queens ******* Forst Hills ******** Aunt May's House ******** Midtown High School ****** Manhattan ******* Morningside Heights ******** Columbia University ******* Midtown ******** Fifth Avenue ********* Bryant Park ********** New York Public Library ********* Daily Bugle Building ******** Time Sqare ******** Columbus Circle ********* Osborn Manor ******* SoHo ******** Moondance Diner ******* Roosevelt Island ****** Queensboro Bridge *****Long Island ****** Oscorp Building Items * Spider-Man's Suit '' * Pumpkin Bomb '' '' * Goblin Formula '' '' * Goblin Armor (Oscorp Battlesuit) '' '' '''Vehicles: * Goblin Glider '' Plot Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) is running alongside his bus as he tries to tell the bus driver to stop. Everyone on the bus including the bus driver laughs from the inside as the bus driver keeps teasing him. He finally stops and as Peter gets on the bus, he is tripped over Flash Thompson and laughed at as a result. Once at school, he meets Harry Osborn (James Franco) and his father, Norman Osborn (Willem Dafoe) after they got into an argument about having a good reputation and keeping a job at Oscorp in their car. He walks inside the science lab as the female scientist is giving a tour of the lab. Flash starts teasing Peter Parker by pushing him when he wants to take a picture of a spider. Flash's friend starts teasing him and when Harry tells him to back off, both Flash and his friend start mocking him about his father. He watches as Harry tries talking to Mary Jane by talking about information that Peter gave to him to try and impress her. After he leaves, Peter offers to take a picture of Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) next to the spiders. However, when he does this, he is bitten by one of the radioactive spiders that end up biting him in the hand, causing him to pass out. As Oscorp, a scientist is testing on Norman Osborn's glider with the military general, Slocum. Norman goes down to meet him to talk to him about the glider. The general explains he wants to know about the human enhancers serum and the scientist explains that it has the ability to give him 80% strength but also explains that they haven't done human trials yet. Norman explains the trials have been successful, which general Slocum them asks what happen with the trials and the side effects. The scientist explained that the serum caused the user to be violent, aggressive and insane. Norman then tries convincing that the serum is ready for testing but the scientist then claims that the serum will be back to formula. The Military then threatens to stop funding the program if anything goes awry. Peter starts becoming dizzy and passing out onto the floor due to the radioactivity. He starts having his cells transform. During the night, Norman is getting ready to inject himself with the serum as the scientist is trying to plead with him not to inject himself with it. The scientist then explains to give him two weeks, causing Norman to refuse with him and explain by the time that two weeks have passed, Oscorp would be on the ground. Norman takes off his shirt and picks up a bottle of the human-enhancer serum, then drinks it and orders the doctor to strap him the operation table. When the scientist tries enhancing serum, Norman starts convulsing and going into a seizure. The scientist stops and tries releasing him from the restraints while Norman's heart stop but then he awakes and throws the scientist across the lab and being released. Peter wakes up to see his glasses to see that his eyesight has been healed, he has super strength. Harry finds Norman on the group, passed out. He helps him up on to the bed where Norman explains he doesn't feel well when a lady then comes into his room to tell him about the accident that happened that caused the death of the scientist. At school, Peter is eating french fries during lunch, when Mary Jane walks by him. She slips causing her food to be tossed in the air but Peter managed to catch her and all her food on to her tray. She thanks him for his help before she walks away, after going back to eat, he gets a metal fork stuck on his hand to find out that he released organic webbing on the fork, confusing him. This is when he accidentally swings a web on a nearby food tray and throws it at Flash, spilling the food on him. Everyone becomes confused as they see webbing stuck on the food tray that he just threw on the back of his hand. As he goes to his locker, Flash walks up to him causing Peter to have his spidey-senses go off. He notices the fist that was about to hit Peter, causing him to dodge Flash and get confused as he starts seeing things in slow motion. This is when Flash starts trying to fight Peter and attempting to punch him as Mary Jane tries stopping the two, this results in Peter dodging his advances and ends up punching him, sending Flash across the hallway onto someone else's food tray. Everyone becomes impressed by what happened but this causes a bit of dislike to Peter, causing her to walk away with Harry. Peter then runs away to an alleyway in confusion before looking at his bite and his wrist. He then sees his hand start growing spider like stick things on his fingers. He then tests if he is able to climb, which he is able to and so he decides to climb from the ground. He starts jumping over the buildings and stops at the last one. He starts making hand movements to learn how to use his webbing. He sticks onto a construction crane and swings onto the build born and hitting him. Peter is at home, where he looks at his window to see Mary Jane fighting with her father. As he taking out the trash, he sees Mary Jane walk out onto the backyard next to Peter. She notices and asks him if he was listening but Peter politely responds by denying that he was listening on the conversation intentionally. Peter then talks about the incident with Flash at school, Mary Jane asks Peter where he is going after high school. He explains he wants to move to the city and end up becoming the photographer while Mary Jane also wants to get out of the city to become an actor, Peter starts encouraging her to pursue her dreams. Mary Jane asks Peter what he wants to do and he explains he doesn't know. When Mary Jane heads out, he sees Flash opening the car door for her. A montage ensues where he decides to become a wrestler to get money, he devises a plan to make a costume. Drawing multiple symbols about spiders and costumes before making a sketch on am organic red and blue suit. In the morning, Uncle Ben (Cliff Robertson) offers to take Peter to go to take him the Library, once leaving out, they end up talking by the library. Uncle Ben starts giving him a lecture about growing up and using his the line, "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibilities" to Peter. He ends up going to the wrestling stadium where he signs up to fight against the wrestler, Bone Saw (Randy Savage), after witnessing BoneSaw throw an unnamed wrestler on to a table below the fighting ring, BoneSaw starts flexing on the fact that he is stronger in wrestling. The referee (Bruce Campbell) questions who Peter is before he reveals he goes by "The Human Spider". He is shown to be wearing a red mask only showing his eyes, a sweater like shirt that has a spider symbol on it and is wearing black pants. Cages then close on the ring, causing both Peter and BoneSaw to be trapped unless one of them loses. Bone Saw starts taunting Peter, exclaiming that he had three minutes with him to fight. Bone Saw attempts to attack Peter but he ends up dodging him, causing Bone Saw to crash into the ring border. Peter managed to climb on the high part of the cage where he starts insulting him on his wrestling outfit before dodging him a second time. A lady gives Bone Saw a chair through the bars of the cage and strikes Peter on the head and slams him multiple times. Peter manages to get the upper hand by kicking him multiple times before subduing him. After the fight, he walks out after getting money from the fighting owner, passing a guy who decides to rob the fighting owner and let him get away with it due to the fact that Peter never got the amount of money the fighting company owed him. This is when he heads outside to see a small crowd, revealing that Uncle Ben has been shot. Uncle Ben manages to look at Peter as he calls out his name, he then dies as a result, causing Peter to cry. Peter becomes enraged as he hears the location of the presumed shooter of his Uncle and runs to a wall where he climbs up a wall to the location. He gets into a fight with the two gunmen in the car as he web-swings his way in an attempt to reach them. He manages to get on top of the car where he breaks the window, causing the car to crash. The second gunman dies from the car crash and the first one starts running from the crash where he hides in an abandoned warehouse. Peter stalks the gunman and starts beating him up, he then confronts him but freezes for a second due to realizing that the death of his Uncle was his fault, the gunman attempts to kill Peter with a pistol but this as Peter disarms him, causing him to trap and make him fall through a window, killing him. Once home, he is crying in his room. Aunt May walks into his room to tell him that the death of Uncle Ben was not his fault, this is when Peter is reminded of who he wants to be. Spider-Man. He gets his wrestling costume and gets out his sketchbook on the blue and red suit. The scene cuts to Peter Parker (now Spider-Man) stopping two burglars and a montage plays of Spider-Man stopping crimes across the city. At the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons) starts going on a rant about Spider-Man, calling him a menace as his workers keep telling him news about Spider-Man's heroic deeds, which Jameson claims the trouble to be Spider-Man's work. Cast TBA Notes * ''Spider-Man '''became one of the most successful movies of Sam Raimi's work and it lived up to its upcoming sequels. Sequels * [[Spider-Man 2 (SMCU Reboot)|''Spider-Man 2]] * ''Spider-Man 3'' * ''Spider-Man 4'' * ''The Amazing Spider-Man'''' (Spider-Man 5)'' Category:Earth-292929